Dioramos (Uber Rare Cat)
Dioramos '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by rolling the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors event. True Form improves attack power and range, greatly increases his HP, gains the Barrier Breaker ability, and the chance to trigger his special abilities increases to 100%. Cat Evolves into '''Archdragon Dioramos at level 10. Evolves into God-Emperor Dioramos at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *Has a chance to knock back and slow Angel Enemies. (100% in True Form) *Incredible health. (True Form is the third highest in the game) *Great DPS *Few knockbacks. (Good for a tanker.) *Immune to Slow effect. *True Form has 100% chance to Break Barriers. Cons: *Very expensive (The most expensive Uber Rare Cat in the game, and the 3rd most expensive cat unit overall). *Very slow. *Mediocre range even in True Form. Strategies/Usage *Dioramos has great HP, 6,307 DPS, and the ability to knock angels back while slowing them for a while working as an attacker, a tanker, and a Crowd Controller in one unit, but he's held back by his slow speed and skyhigh cost. *Although Dioramos has massive HP, he should be meatshielded properly just like any other uber. Dioramos' HP can serve not to shield other attackers, but if enemies push, Dioramos will keep them at bay for a while (As his HP is enough to take a Capy crit without getting knocked back). Aside from stalling in case this happens, his attack can deal enough damage to knock back many pushers, making him live longer (And vs angels, will knockback regardless of damage dealt). *His gargantuan HP makes him useful vs most Long-Distance Enemies and Wave Attackers, being able to tank their attacks while staying on the spot and remaining at a considerable distance from the frontliners, and delivering good damage to the enemies protecting them. He shines especially against Youcan, having enough HP to tank his shockwaves, has guaranteed barrier breaker, and his abilities target him. *His ability to knock back and slow down angels works well against angelic threats with high pushing power, such as Angelic Sleipnir, Angelic Gory, Boraphim, Divine Cyclone, and Winged Pigge. *Although slow speed is a drawback on various occasions, it still has it's advantages, and so does his slow immunity. His slow immunity helps against enemies such as Queen B, Croakley, and Daboo of the Dead, as he'll ignore their effect and proceed towards them. Slow speed can also be an effective tool on zombie stages, while the frontline makes the zombies burrow, and he picks them off once they unborrow aiming at your backline. *At high levels, Dioramos can act as a high-health-low-damage Bahamut Cat. God-Emperor Dioramos has an astonishing 9 times Bahamut's health (approximately), but only approximately 2/3 of Bahamut's insane damage (both at level 30). However, this replacement is very situational, due to Dioramos' sky-high cost of $6600 and his mediocre damage output. If you have free money, these cats can be used together for a devastating effect. Dioramos can be used over Bahamut Cat in situations where you could use DPS over damage, but take in mind his speed. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $4400 *Chapter 2: $6600 *Chapter 3: $8800 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a large dragon with many similar features to Bahamut, one of which is the Cat encrypted onto its chest. It has large, ferocious claws sharp tusks, and demonic wings. It also has a decently sized tail. *Evolved Form: Looks like a large dragon with many similar features to Crazed Bahamut, one of which is the now-Crazed cat on its chest. It has seemingly smaller claws, larger wings, tusks, a gem somewhat like an emerald, and piercing red eyes. It also has a decently sized tail that now has spikes. Head and chest now are glowing blue, as well as its leg. *True Form: Very similar to its previous form, but now has dark black skin and lava/fire on lots of its body parts. The spikes on his head have grown larger and have fire on their tip. The tail grows a couple more spikes and is somewhat larger. Also, the emerald-shaped gem is completely engulfed in fire. Trivia *His design greatly resembles one of Godzilla's greatest enemies: Destoroyah. Also, they both have the ability to shoot energy beams out of their mouth. *Dioramos is probably named after PONOS's other game made for PlayStation. *God-Emperor Dioramos boosts his health enough to make him the Cat with the third highest HP in the game, with 231200 HP at level 30, close to King Gamereon's health of 246500 and Babel's of 255k. Even then, Dioramos and talented Shingen are the only cat units with over 160k HP to not have the "Resistant" ability. *Dioramos is the 3rd most expensive unit in the game, being 6600$ in Chapter 2, lost only to Killer Cat, being 7500$ in Chapter 2, and Babel, 6750$ in Chapter 2. Gallery Dioramusu Attack Animation.gif|Dioramos' attack animation Supermacy King Dragon Dioramusu Attack Animation.gif|Archdragon Dioramos' attack animation File:GEDioAttack.gif|God-Emperor Dioramos' attack animation dioramos en.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/178.html ---- Units Release Order: << Marshmallow Cat ' | Mob Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Resist Slow Cats Category:Barrier Breaker Cats